


Gold’s Kitchen: Another Fuck In A Storage Closet (prompt)

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Gold's Kitchen: prompts [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle Hell's Kitchen AU - Chef Gold runs the kitchen at his restaurant when he’s surprised by a visit from his girlfriend. He’s bit by the jealousy bug while Belle waits for him at the bar with another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold’s Kitchen: Another Fuck In A Storage Closet (prompt)

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! I haven’t written anything for this verse in a very long time! And it was so nice to do. This is for the fic-lit thing I made a post about earlier this week and I got a prompt for Gold’s Kitchen. So, so happy to have gotten it. Anonymous wrote: I have a Golds Kitchen prompt. Since they have to hide their dating, Belle goes to Ramsay's restaurant to wait at the bar till he gets off. Belle keeps getting hit on. A jealous Ramsay takes her back and sex in the kitchen. I loved writing for Chef Gold and Belle again. They were more than ready for sexytimes together! I hope those who read enjoy this plotless sex fic. This came out longer than I originally planned. It’s not perfect, but I do like the way things came together. Happy reading.

Chef Rumple Gold stands at the head of the blistering kitchen of his three Michelin star restaurant, Spinners. He leads his brigade through another hectic Friday night service.

“Table forty-three has been waiting far too long for the refire on that surf and turf. How fucking long?”, Chef Gold barks, wiping the edges of the plates for another finished table.

A well-done steak is the easiest steak to cook. There's no reason for something so simple to return to the kitchen. Especially for a professional staff such as this.

“I'm bringing it up now, chef,” the grill cook replies.

“I understand that tonight we're a little short staff, but we need to pick it up.”

“Yes, chef,” the cooks answer to Chef Gold.

The grill cook finally brings the steak to the pass and Chef Gold plates it with the butter poached lobster. “Table forty-three.” He slides the plate under the hot food lights. “With my apologies.”

“Yes, chef.” The server carefully places the plate on her tray and glides it out into the dining room.

Being a celebrity chef, Gold doesn't normally work on the line anymore. But with the loss of several employees this week, Chef Gold came in to help to make sure his ship doesn't sink.

He and his team blaze through several more tables, sending out only top quantity food to each customer. “Table twenty- seven.” Chef Gold calls out for another order pick up and a server takes the order straight away.

The restaurant hostess suddenly steps into the kitchen with a message for the head chef. “Chef Gold?” She leans over the service table.

The Chef makes a mark through the finished ticket for table twenty-seven. He then sets it to the side with the other complete tickets. He does this so that he doesn't call out for the same table twice. “Yes?”, he turns his attention to the hostess

“There's a customer at the bar who asked to speak to the chef.”

“We're busy back here and I really don't have the time to go out to the customers at the moment.”

“She said that you might say that.”

“She did?” Gold turns to his team and calls out the next order. “Two customers, table ten. I need the New York strip, medium and a vegetarian ravioli.” He then circles back to the hostess after the brigade answers back. “This customer at the bar sounds smart,” he continues their conversation.

“Yes, sir, I suppose she does.” The hostess nods in agreement. “She also said that what she needs to tell you is important.”

“What does she have to say?”, he asks.

“She didn't tell me.”

“Then it must not be important.”

“She said that you might say that as well.”

“What?”, he bellowed, taken aback by the bar dweller's comment. How could this customer know him so well?

“She said that you might...."

“I heard what you said,” he cuts off the hostess from repeating herself. “I was just shocked by it.” He takes a drink from the glass of ice water resting at his station. “Tell her I'll be out in a moment.” He must see who's the mysterious lady that has struck his curiosity

“Yes, sir.” She nods and heads back into the dining room to message the woman at the bar.

Ten minutes later, Chef Gold exits the kitchen straightening his white chef's jacket. Making sure it's stainless for his meeting with the woman.

The hostess meets Gold at the kitchen door and points him to the lady's direction.

Gold approaches the woman at the bar with her back turned to him.

The brunette with her hair artfully styled in an updo, wears a short black strapless dress with a pair of gold glittery, five-inch pumps. Which sparkle against the lights under the bar. And though the restaurant is thick with savory aromas, her perfume is still present against those strong scents.

“Good evenings, ma'am,” Chef Gold says, gaining the woman's attention. When she turns in her bar stool, he's dumbfounded to have set eyes on such a familiar face. “Belle?”

“Hey you,” she smiles at him, taking a sip from her frilly cocktail.

“W-w-what are you doing here?”, he stutters. The Chef's thrilled to see his beautiful girlfriend, but her turning up at the restaurant is an absolute shock to the system. “You said you wouldn't be here for another week.” He gazes around the dining room making sure they haven't caught any unnecessary attention.

Being that the filming of Hell’s Kitchen just ended only two months ago, and the show hasn't yet aired on television, Chef Gold and Belle’s relationship is still kept hidden from the public eye.

“I wanted to surprise you.” She crosses her right leg over the left.

“You've definitely done that, dearie.”

She sets her glass on the marble bar top and frowns at her loving boyfriend. “Are you upset?”, she pouts.

“No, no, sweetheart. I'm just shocked out of my fucking mind to see you. That's all,” he assures her, crossing his hands behind his back. Keeping himself from touching her. “How did you know I was here tonight?”

“You told me about the restaurant being shorthanded and that you were running the line this week.”

“Oh, yeah, I did tell you that when we talked on the phone.”

“Yes,” she chortled at his forgetfulness.

“I'm sorry, sweetheart. It slipped my mind.”

“It's alright.”

“So, how was it going back home to Storybrooke?”

“It was good. I missed everyone and they missed me, but I needed to come back to you.”

“I’m so happy to hear everything was well.” He glances at the table being served just right of the bar. If he didn't have to work, he could stand and talk to Belle all night. “I must apologize to you once again, my love.” He looks back at his stunning girlfriend. “I really must get back to the kitchen.”

“It's okay, I understand.”

“Thank you…. Are you going to wait for me here? I'm not closing tonight, just getting everyone through the rush.”

“I could wait here, but do you think that's a good idea?”

“I don't think it's too suspicious for a beautiful lady to wait at the bar. No one's going to know that you're waiting for me. They probably think you're just complaining to me about your meal right now.”

“That's true….” She chuckles taking hold of her cocktail. “Okay, Rumple, I’ll wait.”

“Good. You go ahead and order anything you want. It's all on me.”

“I was hoping you'd say something like that.” She takes a drink, peering up at him from behind the glass. “I didn't bring any money with me.”

“Well, then how did you pay for your cab?” He arches a brow.

She licks her lips, gazing into his sparkling brown eyes, wishing he would just kiss her. She wants nothing more than for him to pick her up from the bar stool and press his lips against her firmly in front of everyone. But she knows that's won't be happening. “Okay,” she nibbles on her bottom lips, slightly turning in the bar stool. “I brought a little money,” she confesses.

“I knew you did….”, he smirks, admiring the coy expression of invitation on her face. He knows what she's signaling, but he can't act upon it now. “I'll see you in an hour or so, my love.”

“Alright. Good luck back there.”

“Thanks.” He holds in the urge to kiss her on the lips as he turns away from her with his hands still behind his back. He paces to the kitchen and looks back at Belle before going in.

Immediately after Gold left Belle’s side, she is met by a mysterious young man who whispers something in her direction and she giggles.

Gold’s heart jumps and is caught in his throat as he watches this man interact with his love. He knows nothing is going on between the two, but the sight of the scene still turns his stomach. He forces the situation to the back of his mind and enters the kitchen. Must get through the night before he can have private time with Belle.

Thirty minutes after leaving Belle at the bar, Gold's focus on service starts to drift. He can't get the image of Belle laughing at whatever that man said to her out of his thoughts. He doesn't usually allow such mediocre things to get under his skin. But he hasn't seen Belle in a month and she isn't spending her first night back in the city with him.

“Table fifty-two,” Chef Gold calls out for another order pick up.

The server takes the two plates Gold just sat at the pass.

“Wait a second,” he stops her.

“Yes, chef?” She places the plates back under the hot lights, thinking that the order is wrong.

He peeks over his shoulder making sure his team is doing what's needed for the next order going out, then slowly leans in closer to the server. “There's a woman in a black dress sitting at the bar,” he whispers. “Is she still out there?”

“Oh…. Ummm….” She thinks for a moment. “Yes, yes there is still a woman at the bar.”

“Is she alone?”

“Ummm….”, she hesitates. It isn't out of character for Chef Gold to ask about people out in the dining room. They could be guest he's invited in for dinner or food critics stopping in for a surprise review. But he never asks if a guest is alone. “Ummm….”

“Never mind,” he snaps. “Take the food out. It's dying in the window.”

“Yes, chef.” She quickly gathers up the plates.

Chef Gold sends out two more orders and he suddenly abandons his station, leaving his sous chef in charge. He stands at the kitchen door and spies through the window into the dining room. Finding his girlfriend still at the bar with the man. They both appear to be comfortable with each other and this only makes the feeling in his gut worse.

Gold fights off the extreme urge to barge in the dining room like a baby rhino and drag Belle back into the kitchen. His internal temperature rises as the man at the bar orders another round of drinks and Belle sit casually eating the cherry from her cocktail.

The man grazes his hand across Belle’s cheek removing a thread of hair from her face.

“Fuck it,” Chef Gold snarls and pushes open the kitchen door. It swings wide open hitting back against the wall. He marches through the dining room, back straightened, shoulders broad, all the way to the bar.  

The man sitting next to Belle feels the heat of someone standing behind him and he turns in his seat. “Oh wow, Chef Gold!”, he says in awe of the celebrity chef. “She really was talking to you.”

Gold breathes heavily through his flared nostril, staring daggers at the man.

“I guess you weren't lying.” He stands from the stool, extending his hand. “Nice to meet you, chef.”

Gold ignores the man’s gesture and gawks at Belle with a twitch in his upper lip. “I've told you before that you're not welcomed here.” He takes Belle’s hand and pulls her out of her seat. It's the only way to take her where he wants her without anyone thinking that there's nothing more than sour business between them.

“Whoa!”, she yelps from his abrupt tug.

He drags her back into the kitchen, past the heat of the stoves, and into a storage room where the new kitchen equipment is kept. He slams the door shut, locks it, and pushes his girlfriend upon the cold steel door.

“What are you doing?”, she asks with a flirtatious grin upon her face, grabbing him by the collar of his chef's jacket.

“What we’ve both wanted.” He presses his lips firmly against hers, stealing away her warm breath. He slips his tongue inside her mouth, tasting the cocktail she's been drinking.

“Mmm….” She closes her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. His rough chef hands on her flesh are what she dearly missed the past month she's been back at home.

He nibbles in her bottom lip as he slowly breaks off their intense connection. “Who was that?”, he breathes, grazing his nose gently upon her, drawing her in for another taste.

“Who was who?” She combs her fingers through his shoulder length silver locks.

“That man you were talking to.” He buries his face into her warm neck, absorbing every inch of her exposed skin.

“Oh….” She holds the back of his head. “Him….” She wraps her right leg around his waist. “I didn't catch his name….”  Her breathing increases as her skin blushes fuchsia with arousal. “William?… Will?…. Something like that.” She digs her gold manicured nails into his back. “He was nobody.”

“He looked like nobody.”

“Mmm…. Mmhmm….”, she hums, sliding her right hand down to the front of his pants. “Were ya jealous?” She cups his bulge.

“Uh….”, he grunts, returning his lips to hers. “No.”

“You liar.” She rubs on his pack, then cups him again. “This feels like jealousy.”

“It's not,” he insists.

“Then what is all this? Dragging me back into your kitchen?” She didn't intend to make him jealous. She was only talking to the man so that she wouldn't be alone at the bar.

“I could no longer contain how much I needed you.” He removes her hand from his pants and holds it against the door over her head.

The Chef remembers the day his ex-wife Cora kissed him during the filming of a Hell’s Kitchen episode. Belle was the one that needed to mark her territory on him. Tonight, he learned exactly what that jealously felt like, but he won't admit to it.

“I could no longer contain how much I needed to be inside you.” He bucks his hips against her lustily.  

“Ahh….” Her body knocks against the door. “But what about your kitchen?”

“My kitchen is fine,” he lunges against her again and the blood in his body rush to engorge his manhood.

“Ah!...”, she moans, as her pussy gushes with anticipation. “But what about protection?”

He gazes at her breathing deeply, keeping himself from going any further. “I don't have any.” He let's go of her arm. He's so inflamed for her that he forgot all about a condom. He still awaits the day when he can be inside her, bareback from behind. “I don't keep any condoms in my office here.”

She licks her lips and cups his cheeks with both hands. She had a feeling that he wouldn't have any. “Pull down the front of my dress,” she says in a low sensuous tone.

“I think we should stop, Belle, before we do something stupid.”

“Pull down the front of my dress,” she demands.

“Belle?” He squints at her. She's gotten bossy since the last time he's seen her. “I don't think I should.”

“Do it!”, she growls through her teeth, eyes full of lust.

Chef Gold tilts his head to the right, curious of why she's so adamant about the dress. Maybe there's something inside. “Alright.” He firmly presses his body against her. “Are you hiding something, dearie?”

“Look and see.”

“I will.” He cups her left breast over her dress, lightly squeezing her plump mound. He slips two fingers in the top of the strapless dress and quickly tugs it down. Her gorgeous breasts fall out to their natural position.

In the cup of the built in bra lies an unopened condom package.

“You planned this?” He grins, removing the pack from her dress.

“I didn't plan the guy hitting on me. But I did plan to fuck you in one of the small rooms in the back of your restaurant kitchen.”

“Mmm….” He rests his brow upon hers. “Just like on the show?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, Belle….” He consumes her lips with vigor, lifting up the skirt of her dress. He caresses her thigh, slowly moving closer to her sexual center. “You wanna play ‘Don’t Speak’?”, he murmurs in her silky lips.

“No, I wanna play ‘Don't Hold Back’.”

“I like the sound of that game, my love, but it doesn't sound very discreet.”

“That's because it isn't.” She unbuttons his pants and glides her hands in from the back, filling them with his ass.

“Uh….” His eyes roll back in the pleasure of her squeezing. “How do we play?”

“The rules are the opposite of ‘Don't Speak’.” She squeezes him tighter.

“Uh….”, he moans a little louder.

“Now you get it.”  

He slides his hand further up her thigh and finds that she's not wearing any undergarments. “Belle?” He kneads his hand against her soft mound of dark curls.

“I told you I had this planned.” She removes her hands from his pants and they slump down around his ankles. His erect cock strings out and brushes against her thigh. “You should take a taste before we slip the condom on.”

“I will.” He dips his fingers between her warm slick pedals.

“Ahh….” Her body trembles when he brushes against her sensitive pearl. “Ahh….”, she moans.

“My kitchen is gonna hear us, sweetheart.”

“I don't care. I don't want to hide how I feel about you. I want you to hear when I cry out to your touch.”

“I love hearing your cries of pleasure. They're so beautiful.”

“Good…. The second rule of ‘Don't Hold Back’; don't worry about who'll hear us in the kitchen. It's not like you're going to be fired.”

“That's true. I could also ask them not to say anything about it.”

“Mmhmm.” She nods and kisses him passionately, taking his rigid cock in her hand. “Now stick your fingers deeper inside me.”

“Yes, my love.” He instantly complies, slipping two fingers within her drenched opening, penetrating her knuckles deep.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!”, she cries out with the momentum of his fingers. “Ah! Ah! Ah!” She twists her wrist while stroking his manhood, coating it in the sheen of his pre-cum.

“Fuck.” His head falls back in ecstasy. When her sweet honey saturates his hand, he pulls out, licking his digits cleans. “Mmm…” Chef Gold hums with satisfaction, body slightly shivering. The undeniable taste of her pussy is one of his favorite flavors in the world. “So delicious.”

“I wanna taste.”

He traces his fingers around her lips and she tastes herself upon them.

“You're right, it is delicious.”

“You know I would never lie about good flavor.” He rips opens the condom package with his teeth.

“I love it when you do that.”

“I know you do….” He licks her pussy flavored lips. “Can you put it on me, sweetheart?”

“Of course, I will.” She shoves him away from her.

He stands back, hooding his hungry brown eyes at his beloved.  “You really have gotten feisty.”

“I just really missed you.” She pulls down her black dress and steps out, keeping on her gold glittery shoes. Belle licks her lips again, dropping to her knees, flashing a come-hither glare.

Chef Gold nearly slobbers at the erotic sight before him. Her body shimmers in the light like sparkling crystals. He thinks she must have bathed in a bath of glittering body wash, which makes her flesh glisten like an angel. He could stare at her on her knees like this all day. It's the most beautiful thing he's seen in a month.

Chef Gold takes hold of his cock, stroking himself to the beauty before him. He then steps closer just like she always wanted.

Her nude painted lips curl up into a smile and she peeks up at him. She wraps her hand around his cock, then leans in and kisses the tip. She can taste his sweat from the heat of the kitchen, but she doesn't mind the flavor of a hard working chef.

“Oh, Belle.” He places his hand on top of her head.

She slips his blunt end between her moist soft lips, swirling her slick tongue around the tip.

“Ahh….” His hand scratches her scalp when it fists in her hair.

Belle’s head bobbles back and forth as his shaft is covered with the glistening polish of her warm saliva. Spit dribbles down her lips as she takes more of his thickness into the back of her throat. She then slowly pulls it out, making a pop in the release.

“Fuck, Belle!”

She lays her tongue flat against his member, licking him up like her favorite salt flavored lollipop. She rakes her nails down the inside of his thigh giving him more intense pleasure.

“Oh… Fuck!” His heavy balls tremble to her delicate touch.

“Are you ready to put on the condom?”, she murmurs, wiping the corners of her smudged lips and placed tiny kisses along the length of his shaft.

“Yes…. Oh, yes….”, he breathes, loosening his grip on her hair. “I need to be inside you.”

“And you will.” She takes the condom from his hand, which jitters with pre-orgasmic jolts. She then picks up her dress to dry off his pulsating cock so that the condom slips on properly.

“Wait….”, he pants, unbuttoning his chef's jacket. “Don't use your pretty little dress, dearie. You'll stain it.” He takes off the jacket and uses it to dry himself, then tosses it to the other side of the storage closet.

“You're so thoughtful.” She slips the rolled latex on the tip of his cock and slowly unravels it on his shaft. She gazes up at him, biting her bottom lip, and their eyes connect with each other.

He grazes his hand across her cheek, wiping a bit of saliva from her lips. He can't get over how gorgeous she is. He can't help but think of something that's crossed his mind a hundred times; he could spend the rest of his life with her. “Did you get it on, sweetheart?”, he whispers.

“Yes.” She massages his balls in her dainty hand.

“Good…. Now stand up.”

She kisses his body, as she rises to her gold glitter-clad feet. She starts at the thighs and works her way to his stomach, hairless chest, then his neck.

He gently lifts her head from the crook of his neck and brushes away the hair stuck to her cheek. “Are you ready, my love?”

“I've been ready the moment I stepped inside your restaurant.”

“Good… Because I'm going to fuck you hard, Belle.”

“That's what I want.”

“Then that's what you'll get.” He grips her shoulders and backs her up against the door.

Her back makes a thud when it connects with the steel. “Ah!” She drapes her arms around his neck, keeping him close, and he wraps both of her legs around his waist

“I've got you, Belle.”

“I know you do.”

He kisses her zealously as he takes his cock and brushes it over the brim of her folds.

“Ah!...” She breaks away from his lips. “Why are you teasing?”

“Because I like to see you crave me.” He nips sweetly at her bottom lip.

“Mmm…. Mmm…. I need you, Rumple.” She rolls her hips against his teasing cock. “Fuck me.”

“Say it again.”

“Fuck me, Rumple…. Fuck me.”

“Beg for it.” He guides his cock to her opening slipping in only the tip.

“Please, Rumple. Fuck me, please.”

“Mmm…. I love the sound of that.” He pushes his full length deep inside with one robust buck of the hips.

“Ah…. Ah….” Her left leg drops to the floor with the force of his prod.

Chef Gold fucks his girlfriend, balls deep, plunging in and out of her slit. He keeps both hands planted on the steel door using it as leverage.

Belle's back rubs up against the steel door, reddening her skin. “Oh, Chef!”, she wails. “Fuck!” Her gushing pussy contracts around his member, rolling her hips with his rhythm.

His cock suddenly slips out from the warmth of her cunt and he uses the moment to turn her to face the door. He pulls her hips towards him and separates her legs, then slips his thickness inside her from behind.

The steel door rattle and knocks with each slam against her pillowy blushing ass.

Belle leans against the door with her arms straight and glanced at him from over her porcelain shoulders. His cock feels amazing, plunging in and out of her sloppy slit. She loves it when he takes control from the back.

His hands clench at her bare sides, as her pussy pulsed around his penetrating cock, sending shivers down the length of his spine. His heavy balls smack against her heated sex and they start to tremble signaling the release of orgasm. “Fuck…. Belle…. I'm gonna cum.”

“Ah, ah… Yes!” She removes her right hand from the door and slips it between the moisture of her thighs. Her warm breath fog over the steel door, while she stimulates her pink bundle of nerves. Belle’s back arches as her body flushed crimson with sexual heat and she cries out in ecstasy once again, “Oh… Rumple, ah, ah, ah!” Belle tries to hold back just a little longer, but surrenders to the intense pleasure between her legs. “Ahhh!.... Fuck!” Her body quakes and her legs nearly buckle from the ripple of her orgasm, but she manages to keep herself standing. Her pussy throbs hard and fast around his cock, saturating him with her sweet juices. “Ahhh!” She squirts on his member and thighs.  

“Oh… Oh… That was beautiful, Belle.” He takes several more hard thrusts just so the smack of her wet lips fill the small area. He then removes his cock, rips off the condom and brings himself to completion. “Uh…. Uh….” His left-hand squeezes her pear shaped ass. Chef Gold's breathing quickens as he vigorously strokes himself from hit to tip. His head falls back with the intense pulsation at the base of his shaft. His jaw clenches and his hips jerk as his cock forcefully erupts on the rosy cheeks, expelling globs of sticky white pastry cream all over her.

The storage closet fills with the musky aroma of sex and sweat. Chef Gold and Belle both stand, breathing heavily, bodies shivering, hands shimmering with their sexual nectar. They keep themselves from collapsing to the floor as they bask blissfully in the afterglow of their intense release.

“I win,” Belle breathes, standing up straight and faces him. “I win.” She lazily falls back against the door, spreading his royal icing splotched on her backside onto the steel.

“You win?” He joins her on the door, holding her sticky hand.

“Yep. I was louder and I know you were still worried about them hearing us outside this door.”

“How do you know that?”

“I just know," she chuckles, cheeks blooming in her post-orgasmic euphoria.

“Okay. I suppose I'll let you have this win.”

“You're not letting me have any win. I won fair and square.”

“Okay, you’re right. I was a little worried about being heard,” he admits.

“I knew it," she teases.

“But I won't be worrying after we leave this room.”

“I know you won't. You're going to go out there and be Chef Gold,” she snickers at her comment.

“Indeed, I am.” He rolls over on her and kisses her tenderly. His softening cock bushes again her dark mound. “But you love both parts of me. The chef and the man.”

“You know I do.” She presses her lips against his, catching his bottom lip sweetly between her own.

“Are you ready to get outta here?”

“Yes, but I do have a question.”

“What’s that?” He cups her silky breast, burying his face in her neck.

“Mmm…” She licks her lips. “Who's going to clean up in here?”

He lifts his head and kisses the edge of her lips. “I'll do it tomorrow.”

“Good. I'm glad you're doing it tomorrow.” She hugs him, resting her head on his shoulder. “Now we can go to your place and play again.”

“I bet that I'll win this time,” he says with confidence smirk behind her back.

She instantly lifts her head. “I bet you won't,” squints at him.

“I know I'll win because when we play at my place.” He delicately skims this thumb across her smooth bottom lip. “We’re playing ‘Don't Speak’, and you're not very good at that.”

“We'll see when we play.” She giggles, sliding her hand down his back.

He arches a brow. “We will.”

Being in a room without anything useful for body cleansing, Chef Gold and Belle clean themselves the best way they can. They put on their clothes back on, making sure that they're presentable to step back out into the kitchen and dining room.

“Your hair's a little messy.” Chef Gold buttons up his wrinkled chef’s jacket. “But you're still gorgeous, Belle.” He offers her his arm.

Her lips turn up at the corners in a joyous grin and she accepts his gesture of chivalry. “Thank you and you're still handsome.”

He unlocks the door and they step out together. All eyes in the kitchen gawk and stare at the sexed up couple.

They can’t believe what they're witnessing and what they've recently heard seeping from the storage closet.

Gold and Belle weren't truly prepared for the awkwardness of this moment, but The Chef knows exactly how to handle it. He isn't going to appear self-conscious in front of his staff. “If any of you still want a fucking job tomorrow,” Chef Gold barks, doing what’s needed to keep the situation hushed. “Nothing happened at this restaurant tonight.”

The staff stands motionless and silent.

Their silence only means that he didn't have everyone's attention and The Chef is going to change that.

“You can all expect a generous bonus in your checks for the next three months,” Gold suddenly adds.

After three months, Hell's Kitchen would have aired and the whole world would know of The Chef and his contestant girlfriend. The bonus in their checks will keep this kitchen team silent till then.

“Yes, chef!”, the team finally answers. Extra money is the language they speak.

“Good…. I want this place closed just like every night.”

“Yes, chef.”

“And don't go into that closet.”

No one answers back about the closet comment. They had already planned not to enter anyway.

Chef Gold kisses Belle on the cheek and she blushes with a giggle. She knew there was a way to have their fun and keep things between them as private as they should.

When they finally turn away from the kitchen and staff, Gold escorts his girlfriend out of the restaurant through the back door


End file.
